The 5th Konoha boss
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: Feeling his time as head of the family coming to an end Hiruzen sarutobi sends his dead successors guardians to train his new successor and help him find his own guardians of the sky that the easy part for them at least. Hard part for him dealing with high school, rival family's, multiple girlfriends and an organization trying to take over the world sigh "why me" "good luck Naruto"
1. Heart attack fact! We need a new boss!

The 5th Konoha Boss

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

(Prologue)

Heart attack fact! "We need a new boss!"

Through the window in the remote hidden base of the Konoha mafia family the sun was slowly setting and emanating a brilliant orange glow. This was the sight one Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Konoha mafia boss was viewing as he sat behind his desk that early June evening.

Hiruzen was an elderly man with lines going down his face from his brown eyes and small liver spots here and there and a small wart near the left side of his nose on his face at his full high he stood at 5 ft 4 inches. His hair colour is a light grey with a large go-tee of matching colour on his chin. At this time he was wearing a white business suit and red dress shirt with a matching white tie and white work shoes he was normally one to wear Hawaiian shits and snorts with sandals but right now he was working currently doing battle with the nightmare enemy of every boss of any organization, business or person of high authority paperwork.

'I could just drop a lit match and say it slipped when I tried to light my pip no one would have to know'. Where his if not a bit eccentric thought at that moment he let out a tired sigh and knew that even if he did want to do nothing more than burn the infernal stack of paper that he could swear was steadily growing as if to mock him he knew that many important document would be lost in the fire even if the amount of pointless one outweighed the important one.

Just as he was about to continue righting pain griped his heart and agony shot thought his entire system. "Ack!" Hiruzen griped his chest in pain whiles his eyes frantically looked for his heart medication. 'My Piles, where are my piles!' he usually left his piles on his desk in plain sight for easy reach but so was not the case at this moment due to the many stacks of paper. Hands trembling from the pain he reached for one of his drawers and pulled back with much greater force than a man his age should have had the drawer barley held to its place almost becoming unhinged and letting out a large bang. Thankfully there were his piles among all the other clutter but at that very moment the pain shot back into his system twofold causing Hiruzen to nearly collapse out of his chair from agony but he held firm to the table.

Meanwhile just outside his office Asuma Sarutobi Hiruzen first son was just about to head in to report that his latest mission was a success Asuma is a large roguish looking man with brown eyes and somewhat wild looking black hair and matching full beard standing at a height towering over many people at 6 ft 3 inches you could usually find Asuma wearing a dark blue suit and ash grey dress shirt with a lighter dark blue tie and black work shoes. Asuma was about to knock on the door to his father's office when he heard a loud bang of something being force open Asuma knew by that sound alone to not bother waiting for his fathers to call him in and so opened the door and rushed in in one swift motion.

What he saw fill him with panic as he lay eyes on his father's pain stricken face "DAD!" in an instant Asuma was by his father's side and knowing what was most likely wrong with him grab the medication in the draw and cracked open the top and sprawled the piles onto his father's desk. He grabbed two and handed them to his father who put them in his mouth and swallowed Asuma quickly went to the cabinet bar that was in the office grabbed a glass and filled it with water so that his father would have something to drink to help calm his nerves.

Hiruzen gulped down the water greedily and let out a relieved sigh when he put the glass down "That you son I don't know what caused me to have such a violent episode like that just now" Hiruzen said in a voices that was clearly out of breath from the frightening event that just transpired. "don't mention it dad seriously Don't mention it I don't want to think what would have happened if I hadn't been on my way to give you my report but we can talk about that later are you ok" Asuma was still a bit shaken from the event that he had just seen he had seen his father when he had an episode but they had never been as bad as the one he had just saw. " I'm fine a bit shaky but nothing that won't pass but this just proves my thoughts as of late that my time as the head of the Konoha family is near it's end" "whoa hold on don't start talking like that it almost sounds like you're ready to kick the bucket you're only 69 years old dad" Asuma was quite worried about his father at this point as he had never know his father to give up on anything "and I should have been retired at 56" Hiruzen countered his son argument "but unforeseen circumstance's forced me back out of retirement and know it's been 13 year later and my health's not getting any better what with these attacks on the family and my building stress because of this paper work and trying to get the peace treaties written between Konoha and the other family's not to mention this new organization that's seemed to have appear out of no where if Jiraiya information is anything to go by and you know it is" 'I mean for kami sake his information network is large the most official governments'.

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh and for the first time in a long time Asuma saw his father look as old as he was his father had a spirited soul that always allowed him to look at least 10 years younger than he was but it seemed that spirit was tired and wanted to finally settle down. Asuma let out his own sigh "ok so what do you want to do there aren't many who hold the sky flame and the very few who do are either too young, argent or worse both where are you going to find someone who is old enough for the mantel of the family head, not spoiled by parents who are just being manipulative so they can cash in later, loyal enough that they don't sell the family out and brave enough to take on the challenges the position holds not just because it there job but because they want to protect the family".

"Hmm" even though Hiruzen didn't want to believe it his son was right there weren't many candidates who could fill the shoes he was leaving behind. "I mean really dad who going to be able to fill both your shoe and Minato sensei's" Asuma said the name with a clear sad tone even though he had been a replacement storm guardian for only two year because the previous one had decide to step down after she got married he still felt honed and privileged to have known his boss not to mention how he felt to have been handed pick by not only Minato Namikaze but by his new wife, former storm guardian and Asuma's senpai Kushina Uzumaki who had been the most supportive out of everyone.

Asuma in all honesty miss Kushina more between the two thought don't get him wrong he respected Minato with every fibber of his being and would have gladly taken a bullet to the heart for him but Kushina had help Asuma in so many ways she had helped him get better control of his flame, helped him find his specialized weapon and most of all helped him gather the courage to ask his girlfriend of 9 year Kurenai yuhi out it took him sometime to build back up the courage to ask her out after what happened to Kushina and Minato it would have been 11 year but a 7 year old Anko Mitarashi was very protective of her surrogate sister at the time.

Unknown to Asuma his statement had just made Hiruzen realize the answer to his problem as to who was to be given the mantel of 5th 'hmm it just like the age old saying goes like father like son' taking a glance at a small portrait of Minato that lined the upper part of his wall alongside the portraits of the other three pass Konoha bosses Hiruzen had to blink and take a closer look at the portrait of Minato for Hiruzen could have sworn that in it Minato had been smiling as if giving him approval of the idea in his mind now normally Hiruzen would have played it off as a trick of the lighting but something in his gut told him otherwise and with that thought in mind a smile of his own fond it's way to his lips Hiruzen stood up bring his son out of his own musing over memory's and thoughts "Asuma get me Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Rin and Anko I have what could be the most important mission yet for all 6 of you" Hiruzen said with his smile still plastered over his face and determination in his eyes. Asuma was shocked just a few seconds ago it seemed like his father had lost his spark but now it seemed to be back and brighter than ever if anything it made him look like he was back in his prime if the glint in his eye was anything to go by and his most important mission yet? Just what had come over his father? "Uh ok I'll go and get them now um but mind telling me what the mission is?" Asuma didn't know why but that question had him on the edge of his proverbial seat 'why am I so excited about this it almost feels like I've been waiting all my life for this but why?' somehow Hiruzen smile got bigger as he gave his son the mission details short and sweet as they where they would do the job fantastically if his son's widening eyes where anything to go by "To train the future 5th Konoha boss one Naruto Uzumaki only son of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and help him find his own guardians of the sky flames.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

well here it is my first ever fanfic to be honest I'm a bit nerves about this I mean I don't know how well it will do if it does well at all but you know live and learn and all that anyway I've already got guardians pick out sorry if you don't agree with the choices but hopefully you will come to love them soon so here are the bosses and guardians of the 3rd, 4th and 5th Konoha family with the ages the bosses and guardians would be when they start working in the family(s),leave(l),turn traitor(t),their current age(c) and have their lives end(e) that and what the guardians expertise would be.

3rd

Hiruzen age s 24-c 69 sky flame (boss)

Jiraiya age s 19-c 51 storm flame (handler of spy network)

Koharu age s 24-c 69 rain flame (adviser/treasurer)

Tsunade age s 19-l 33-c 51 sun flame (currently on leave due to grief/head doctor)

Homura age s 24-c 69 Lightning flame (adviser/weapon's dealer)

Orochimaru age s 19-t 35-c 51 (former mist flame/former head scientist/turned traitor)

Yugao age s 12-c 22 mist flame (head of stealth and reconnaissance/long blade expert/head assassination)

Danzo age s 24-c 69 cloud flame (right hand/adviser/handler of black opts squads)

4th

Minato age s 19-e 29 sky flame (boss/deceased)

Kushina age s 19-e 29 (former right hand/close combat weapon's expert/wife/former storm flame/deceased)

Asuma age s 13-c 28 storm flame (close combat weapon expert/short blade expert)

Obito age s 10-e 13 (former rain flame/expert marksman/deceased)

Rin age s 11-c 27 rain flame (rising skilled doctor who could take over as head doctor after Tsunade)

Gai age s 10-c 27 sun flame (hand to hand combat expert/bodyguard)

Kakashi age s 9-c 27 lightning flame (expert marksmen proficient in all forms of firearms/second hand to hand combat expert/right hand)

Kurenai age s 11-c 28 mist flame (head of information/infiltration expert)

Hizashi age s 19-e 32 (former cloud flame/second close combat weapon expert /third hand to hand combat expert/deceased)

Anko age s 5-c 18 physically s 11-c 24 mentally cloud flame (second head of interrogation and torturer/poisons expert/expert in the art of seduction)

5th

Naruto age s 13 sky flame (boss)

Kiba age s 13 storm flame (right hand)

Hinata age s 13 rain flame (aspiring future nurse future doctor)

Lee age s 14 sun flame (hand to hand combat user/bodyguard)

Shikamaru age s 13 lightning flame (adviser/strategists)

Ino age s 13 mist flame (information gatherer/money handler)

Neji age s 14 cloud flame (close combat weapon user/hand to hand combat user)

The whole thing with Anko will be explained latter on for now I hope you liked my first attempt at a fanfic and hope you all give me your honest opinion but I ask you not to flame me.

funny how this story actually has something to do with flames but I digress and please remember this is my fanfic even if it is my first I will stick to my ideas and won't change them just to keep reader if you don't like it don't read it.

And one more thing this will be a harem not all the Naruto girls will be after Naruto but some will and who knows I just might tell you next chapter.


	2. Truth, Trust, Traitor who betrayed us!

The 5th Konoha boss

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

(Chapter 1)

Truth, Trust, Traitor "who betrayed us!"

Standing in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi desk where 6 of the most dangerous individuals know to the four other mafia families in the entire world each having performed above and beyond the call of duty to the family.

First was Hiruzen's own son Asuma Sarutobi a giant of a man standing at 6 ft 3 inches in his ever favorite dark blue suit with ash grey dress shirt and lighter dark blue tie and black work shoes.

Asuma was a close quarter's fighter his ideal for of combat being to use his ever trusted trench knives to either cut down his opponent 1 slash at a time or simple knock them out quick and simple but then again when is anything simple Asuma successes with his favorite knives earned him the title "Asuma of the trenches" where he single handle with nothing but his trench knives took down over 200 professional fighters who all had easy and quick access to firearms not one bullet hit him.

Next was Asuma not so secrete girlfriend Kurenai Yuhi a stunning raven haired beauty whose only noticeable physical attribute was her red eyes which she complemented by wearing dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

Standing at 5 ft 6 inches in a fabulous dark wine red woman's suit with a long skirt and a plain white blouse shirt and black tie all while wearing red heels.

Hiruzen was truly happy for his son to have found happiness with this strong willed, intelligent and beautiful woman, Kami only knew how few souls find love even fewer in the line of work they did. While not as physically strong as some of the other guardians Kurenai found her strength in out witting her opponents and waiting to catch them in her traps or when it was time to steal secrets, Kurenai was a master of disguise where she could imitate every last bit of her target from appearance to voice be it woman or man she could become that person that why she was known as "Kurenai of the 10,000 faces".

Now the last 4 where the most likely to be underestimated by either rookies or cocky up starts based solely on appearance and attitude the 1 to be underestimated based on those the most was 1 Might Gai a man of 6 ft 1 inches and who had a very… interesting to say the least sense of fashion in a neon green suit and orange dress shirt with matching green tie and work shoes where he got the shoes is anyone's guess, and a hair style that was a full skull black bowl cut with some of the most terrifying eye brow one would ever see not to mention every time he gave a toothy grin his teeth somehow shone and then there was his most bizarre trait of shouting about "flames of youth" granted they dealt with flames of a certain kind but the ones he was talking about seem to be metaphorical of sort borderline deity worship Hiruzen actually sent Gai to see a shrink to make sure he wasn't loosening his mind, poor bastards never stood a chance.

But despite Gai weirdness the man knew how to do his job as a bodyguard and dame it if he didn't do it well Gai strength and speed mad him the very definition of heavy hitter and his body was sturdy enough to take on days of punishment and he'd still have enough left in him to run a cross country triathlon and win 1st place.

that is before he put his punishers head thought a wall while telling him how "unyouthful" he had been and then calling the triathlon a "very youthful warm up" before going and doing something insane like climbing up the side of a Ben Nevis… upside down… backwards… with 500Kg on each of his arms and legs and 1000kg over his torso in the same closes he'd been wearing during the triathlon whiles climbing up using nothing but his chin!

The horrifying thing about that was he wasn't the first one to come up with that nightmarish climbing "exercise" and had actually broken the old record by 20 minutes 14 seconds and the old record was 4 days 18 hours 46 minutes and 52 seconds!. Whoever made men like Gai was either from a family of sports obsessed nuts or a mad scientist trying to create a super solider.

But the one thing that stood out most about Gai above all else wasn't his fighting ability's no the great's thing about this man was his heart you could not find a more gentle giant then Might Gai a man who never told someone they can't do something, who always encourage others to never give up on their dreams and goals the man who would willingly carry the entire world on his shoulders for the rest of his life just to make one small child smile. To his enemy's he was known as "Demon bodyguard Gai" but to his friends and those lucky enough to really get to know him he was "that Gai with the heart of gold"

Next was the most innocent looking one among them Rin Nohara, Rin a small woman and smallest person in the room at 5 ft 3 inches is a kind loving soul with a motherly air about her despite not having children of her own but even with that fact children of all ages love Rin and as far as Hiruzen knew there was not one child or adult who could say they hated Rin, her kind and caring nature made it impossible, with her brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes which held nothing but care for others she was to many "Mother Rin" even thought she had never committed herself to the church but it seemed Rin had a new addition to her appearance today.

"Rin-Chan why do you have thoughts purple marks down the side of your face?" it was true Rin had 2 purple rectangular marks going diagonally the side of her cheeks. "Oh! Yeah that right I forgot to tell you well you know how Tsume-san been looking after me for years since I lost my parents?" Hiruzen nodded he still remembered that day it was actually how Minato and his guardians had meet Rin it was 16 years ago there had been a secret war of sorts going on between the Iwa family and Konoha, Iwa had sent spy's to drop a deadly poison into the water supply of the town Konoha resided in, the effects where horrible those that fell victim to the poison where in so much pain that some decided to just end it, other if they refused that path writhed in pain until there heart couldn't take anymore and just stopped on them but the worst of them were those who survived it.

Instead of their hearts stopping their minds broke the victims would lose all their senses and start to laugh and howl instead of scream from pain the victims would live with the pain for as long as the poison was in there system and even when a cure was made it would be too late for those that had lost their minds that was the case for Rin's parents, back then Rin was just a normal little girl and knew nothing of Konoha, Iwa or the other family's her parent's had taken her out that day to the park she had apple juice in a can while her parent's had bottled water the next thing Rin knows is her parents where in pain and in the hospital.

She had been crying all the while this happened eventually Konoha's science and medical team's found a cure and administered it too the ones affected but it was too late, Rin's parents had lost their minds and where gone Rin was one of many children who lost their parents that day but she was the only one Tsume Inuzuka had come across Tsume had almost lost her 5 year old daughter Hana that day and was still very emotional at the time she had been off duty that day and had been home with Hana who was drinking a glass of water instead of the fizzy juice she normally had Tsume had curse herself out all day because of that saying this wouldn't have happen if she had just let Hana have the dame juice and worry about her rotting her teeth another time Kushina being close friends with Tsume comforter her the best she could but it was Rin after everyone had been cured that help Tsume the most.

Tsume had said that she was sorry for her loss but Rin just looked at her with fierce eyes full of determination and said that even if her parents weren't with her now she would save them someday by becoming the best doctor in the world and helping them get better and everyone else who was hurt by the poison Tsume was a little surprised by the little girl in front of her and her determination and had to smile at it as it reminded her of herself at that age hell she still acted like that Tsume then took knottiest that Rin had said "parents" instead of "dad" or "mom" meaning that Rin was most likely going to end up in an orphanage and it would take her a long time to get the training and information that she needed for her dream she didn't want this little girl to get in trouble for wanting to do something good so Tsume did something she didn't expect to do that day or in her entire life really, she took Rin in and helped her as best she could to reach her dream.

Hiruzen had to smile as he remembered how Tsume and Kushina fussed over Rin so much of the time both women could be as scary as the devil with their enemy but then they turn into gushing and caring mother with children it was quit amusing to say the least, Rin voice cut Hiruzen trip down memory lane at that point "well because I've live with Tsume-san, Hana-chan and Kiba-kun for so long Tsume decide to make it somewhat official that I was part of the family" "ah so those marks on your face are somewhat like their family tattoo" Hiruzen exclaimed knowing that being given the tattoo of an Inuzuka was a big deal especially seeing as Rin was not born into the family "yeah but… as you can see there not exactly right, you can thank Kiba-kun for that he tried to give me the marks late last night as a surprise luckily he was practicing with paint before he tried with the needle first thing he got wrong was the mixture color and then there was the fact he tried to do it quick with two brushes and finally he tried to do it when I was asleep I almost broke his arms when I pulled them down, twisted them and up into a double arm lock" Rin said in a guilty and concerned tone.

Hiruzen just lightly chuckled at the woman over caring nature and her instinctual body locking skills after all being a doctor you learn how the body works and how to shut it down quick in the case of a mafia doctor. That's why when her patients specifically captured spy where being difficultly they got to have a first-hand check up with "Locker Doctor Rin".

"Hahaha!" everyone turn their heads to the youngest among them even if the events that past hadn't made her this way she would have still been the youngest one there at 24 but instead there stood a 18 year old purple pineapple haired Anko Mitarashi at 5 ft 5 inches which Rin didn't seem to think was fair seeing Anko was physically 9 years younger than her.

"Gaki must've pissed himself when he was put in that lock and saw your scary eyes looking at him in the dark" Anko said as she continued to chuckle "I don't have scary eyes…right?" Rin asked in a small and embarrassed voice with a blush on her face to all those in the room "ahh lighten up Rin-nee chan if anything you should act more intimidating, heck with you locking up peoples bodies and everything I bet you could make it hurt a lot" Anko side as she draped her arm around Rin's shoulder this was Anko's usual approach to her friends but thankfully she wasn't wearing any of her usual close instead she had on a Purple woman suit with the jacket open and short skirt and a tanned short shirt with a few top buttons undone this shirt showed off her smooth stomach, some cleavage and her black laced bra and to top it off she had black stocking and purple heels on, now for those who didn't know Anko they would find this outfit reveling but for those that did know her and her dress choices it was almost like she was fully clothed…almost.

"Anko-chan I don't like hurting people you know that" Rin told Anko a bit annoyed about her telling her to try and act scary "besides scaring and hurting people is your job not mine" Rin when on to say "hehe you forgot being sexy and irresistible" Anko said while striking a pose "Ah hem!" Hiruzen coughed out to get attention back on him and if nothing else to stop Anko from making him lose too much blood from a nose bleed after all Anko was a master of seduction 1 of the reason she dressed the way she did the other reason "its comfy" her words exactly but that wasn't all Anko was good at, when it came to interrogating someone she was the second best, the first being her mentor and her knowledge of making, using and stopping poisons was all in a field of its own that why she was known as both "Succubus Mitarashi" and "The torturers poison Anko".

"Not to be rude sir but what was the mission you called us her for again? From what Asuma said and how he's been acted I can only guess that it concerns the whole family" came the question on all of their minds from 1 Kakashi Hatake the last and by far least being one of the most dangerous members apart of Konoha there.

Kakashi is 5 ft 11 Inches tall man wearing a simple but suave grey suit with matching tie, white shirt, black work shoes and 3 items that made him stand out more than the rest he wore a grey fedora hat with an electric green band around it covering his gravity deifying silver hair, an eye patch over his left eye covering if one was to look close enough a scar that ran down from the near bottom of his left eye brow and down and into the face mask covering most of his lower face and nose, as far back as Hiruzen could remember he had never seen Kakashi without it even when he was little the only thing that changed from back then to now was the eye patch he gained thought a terrible tragedy that befell the family.

A surprise attack on the old headquarters that was the apex of the war between Konoha and Iwa a lot of people, good people on both sides died that day including Obito saving Kakashi from a falling slat of ceiling that ended up crush half of Obito's body they couldn't move the slat to get him out due to the still collapsing ceiling and invading Iwa family members Obito told Kakashi that he was already dead at this point so staying would be like saying him saving Kakashi was pointless but Kakashi who had already lost his left eye to a Iwa knife expert said he couldn't be able to live with himself if he just abandoned his best friend but with great effort Obito was able to convince Kakashi by telling him that he wouldn't be leaving him behind. With the last of his strength Obito used his rain flames power to create a bride connecting his left eye and Kakashi's through this he was able to exchange eyes with him it also left a side effect that allowed Kakashi to use a small portion of rain flame that drains Kakashi slightly when he uses it.

Obito then told Kakashi that he would be able to see the world through him and said to live on not just for himself or for him but to live on so that other can live as well and enjoy each new day they have because of him and help the next generation as they take their first steps into the life of a Konoha family member with 1 last long look at his best friend Kakashi left saying he was sorry that he wasn't strong enough to save him.

Obito just said 8 words "then get strong…goodbye Kakashi see ya later" and with those parting words Kakashi left just as the ceiling gave out and buried Obito and all the other body's that lay there.

After that Kakashi feel into a well of depression blaming himself for Obito's death but with the help of the other guardians and Minato sensei who also let out all his rage on 8 of the 14 bases Iwa had he was able to pick himself back up it was a few day latter that the war ended due in no small part to his sensei for the brutal 1 sided on slot he brought down upon Iwa. Kakashi had honored Obito's last words he did get stronger, stronger than anyone would have guessed, he was a master of gun combat uses, proficient and master in all types of firearms in memory of Obito who used twin hand guns himself, rival in hand to hand combat with Gai and many other talents he learned from his co-guardians and enemies he was no master in these other arts yet but his uses of them was impressive to say the least but up agents 1 of them in their field of expertise he would lose but his ability to utilize these skills and learn them quickly was amazing some even said it was because of Obito's eye seeing as he had always been a quick learner when it came to things being shown to him.

whether this was true or not didn't matter the fact was that Kakashi had and was still growing strong and this had earned him many titles "bull's eye Kakashi", "built king Hatake", "Kakashi of a 1000 skills" and his most respected title of all "Konoha's number 1 Hitman" it was a title Kakashi had earned from all his hard work in the field and his renowned skill and power…but there was a title that all the women in Konoha and most likely the world would call him if they met him "that damn pervert with the smut book" something Hiruzen's own storm guardian had made and was a renowned susses all over the country Kakashi was usual seen reading it in public no less the only reason he wasn't reading it now was because 3 of the most terrifying women he knew where in the same room as him.

Rin would scold him for reading such a thing as she saw the book as something truly inappropriate, Kurenai would give him a verbal lashing saying it wasn't even a real book and to Hiruzen's knowledge she was still trying to get the book banned and Anko she was the worst of them stating that she would burn all the books and their creator for they where an insult to porn books everywhere, now Anko was and was not a pervert was because she peeped, read porn books and watch porn yet surprisingly by her word was still a virgin and was not because she knew where the line was when to stop on certain things and because even though she read porn books the books themselves didn't just focus on the porn not to mention she had stated that the whole thing was badly written and completely unrealistic Hiruzen thanked kami each day that Anko hadn't found out about his own copy and often wondered how all 3 women would react if they knew their idle and former storm guardian had her own collection of said books but with Kakashi if it was 1 he was fine 2 a bit dicey but he could get away with it 3 he would have to be suicidal to try.

"Ah yes I am glad you asked Kakashi-kun the mission I am sending you all on specifically you first Kakashi-kun I-" "WAIT WHAT!" Asuma loudly interrupted his father with barley contained anger everyone was shocked by Asuma's outburst towards their family head and his own father especially Kurenai who had never know Asuma to fly off the handle so suddenly he was usually easy going the only one not surprised by this was Hiruzen who turned to look at his son "is there a problem Asuma" Hiruzen asked already knowing what his son wanted to get off his chest and in all honesty he would not be surprised if they all acted like the way Asuma when they learn the truth.

"You're dame right there's a problem!, how about the fact you've been keeping a secret from us, all of us, the entire family for 13 years, 13 YEARS Dad!, not to mention the fact you let us all think he had died before he could even live!, or worse some of us thought he had been taken by 1 of our enemy's to be turned on us one day the same people who could never willingly hurt let alone kill him!, and know you're sending just Kakashi to him for who knows how long before the rest of us join up without giving us a dame explanation first as to what the hell made you send him away from the safes place he would have ever known in the first place!"

Asuma was breathing heavily after that outburst he had been holding it back since his father first dropped the bomb on him as to who the 5th was to be, at first he couldn't believe it was him and just thought it had to be someone with the same name but that thought died as fast as it was had his father wouldn't pick someone with the same name as him it would bring up so many painful memories and would be cruel to them if anything else. "Asuma my friend what has come over you to allow you to dampen your youthful flames and act so unyouthful towards Sarutobi-sama?" it was Gai to asked the question that was on all of their minds just now …though not in the exact words they would have each used… the only one not thinking that was Kakashi as he thought over what Asuma had just said

'it's not exactly wrong of Hiruzen-san to keep secrets Asuma knows that as the head of the family Hiruzen-san's entitled to some information that everyone's not but he said 13 years ago meaning it's a secret that happened back when we were all just kids and Kushina-san and Minato sensei was alive and from what Asuma said this person died…before…he…!' Kakashi's 1 visible eye widened as the possibility that had popped into his head 'wait no, no that…that just can't be right he "died before he could live!" but now that I think about it there, there was no "send him away from the safes place he would have ever known in the first place!"…body' Kakashi's felt numb his whole being just shut down as the world around him came to a crawl it had been in front of him all this time! He had never thought about it before back then or now due to the grief he had felt, still felt when he thought back to when he was told his sensei and his sensei wife had died along with their child who was possibly minutes away from birth how he had felt empty inside for so long but then 1 glaring point was made clearly known to him….he was lied to….HE WAS LIED TO!

Kakashi lightning flame leapt to life engulfing his body and knocking Rin and Kurenai who had been closer than the others and where not expecting this outburst of power off their feet "you lied to us…you told us he was dead along with sensei and Kushina-san…but all this time he's been alive and none of us where told…you kept us from Naruto and I swear on my life if I am not told why then head of the family or not kami himself won't be able to help save you from my wrath" Kakashi voice was level and controlled but 1 would have to be a true fool to not hear the anger, rage and gruesome promise of slow and agonizing pain in his words.

The other where shock both by Kakashi's actions, words and this now revealed truth all but Asuma and Hiruzen who in any normal situation would have handed down a severe punishment on any who would threaten him Kakashi was strong granted but Hiruzen held the position of head of the family for a reason but this was no normal situation this was deeply personal for all of them and they had a right to be mad heck outright hateful towards him for his actions all those years ago "Kakashi I will tell you, all of you why I did what I did that night but I need you all to keep yourselves in check and listen before you truly set your emotions towards me in stone"

the reactions varied but they all had one thing in common they each had a small feel of betrayal towards the man who was supposed to trust them beyond all doubts Kakashi forced himself to be calm and put out his flame but kept his lone eye that was still filled with anger fixed on Hiruzen, Asuma had went towards the window looking out at the setting sun and trying to get a hold of himself, Rin face was still in a shocked like state but she was listening intently, Hiruzen could tell that without even trying, Kurenai was in a similar state as Rin but she steeled her features as to not show it, Gai had a very uncharacteristic frown on his face that just outright did not belong on the normally cheerful man's faces at all and Anko wasn't even trying to hid her displeasure with the whole thing proven by the scowl on her face

"now as you all know 13 years ago on October 10th Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, some of our top guards and my own wife Biwako-chan where attacked and killed by a still to this day unknown assailant" they all nodded many of them secretly still looking for said assailant "but what you all did not know was that young Naruto-kun had been born mere moments before this had happened and was placed in the panic room by his mother when she had heard the fighting just a fair ways away from her room when Minato-kun had when to get her something to drink and Biwako-chan was down stairs giving herself a little rest as she had done all the necessary work that needed to be done.

Kushina was still in a weak state but as the old saying goes "people find great strength when they desire to protect what is precious to them" and that is exactly what she did for Naruto she knew that this person whoever they may be would come for her next if Minato-kun and the other's lost and if she stayed with Naruto he would surely die with her, Kushina would have none of that and even thought it must have torn at her to leave Naruto she did it to save him she had left behind a message for me to find in the form of altered written question I had asked her long ago "when you find yourself in danger what do you choose to protect yourself or your treasure" but instead she wrought "when you find yourself in a panic what do you hide yourself or your treasure" it took me a moment to understand what her note meant as I was still reeling from all their death's and when I did figured it out I went straight to the panic room where a baby Naruto was fast asleep unaware of the fate that befell his mother and father"

Hiruzen had a sad and faraway look in his eye as he remembered that day the emotions where much the same for all in the room but Kakashi kept it together and push forward with the question Hiruzen was still yet to answer "but then why send him away, why put him further away from all of us and the family when we could protect him from whoever murdered sensei, Kushina-san and all our other friends… and family" Kakashi had said those last words while looking to the turned back of his friend Asuma who had still to look away from the window, in all honesty he must have been the most shaken by that night aside from perhaps his father.

The answer to this question was the 1 Hiruzen knew would make them all wary of anyone else in the family even people they thought they could trust completely "because the only way to keep him safe from the 1 responsible was to send him away and hide his existences from the family" this got Hiruzen many strange looks "for the 1 who killed them is or was a member of the family" time seemed to stop as they all heard those words the killer of their leader, his wife and their friends apart of the family that just didn't seem possible Minato was respected and fair to everyone in the family, Kushina was loved and adored for her kindness and her friendly attitude.

The thought of someone they KNEW killing them and many other's to get to them was inconceivable but then Anko remembered the second possibility "wait you said "was a member of the family" does that mean that HE killed them" Hiruzen and the others knew who Anko meant "no Anko it couldn't for once have been Orochimaru he had no knowledge of Kushina being pregnant and had left after what he had done to you" Anko looked down mad that it wasn't as simple as she'd hoped and that she couldn't lay down more punishment on the pale traitorous pedophile bastard she supposed it was better that it wasn't him it was bad enough that she couldn't punish him for making her 1 of his test subjects in his mad desire to become immortal back when she was 9.

It had happened on a rare day that Anko was alone because Hizashi had a mission. The test on her was a "half success" as she had reduced in age by 6 years making her physically 3 and her mind was still the same but the "failure" was she could not go thought the process again how did she know this…he tried, the continues different ways he tried to make her even younger was painful in so many ways that she was sure she would have lost her mind if he had not been found out for what he was doing with the people who had been captured trying to harm Konoha and the bodies of dead family members, he had gotten away leaving behind many burning documents but they meant nothing when you have a photographic memory Anko had been found and recovered the sciences team had no idea as how to reverse the prose's and honestly Anko could care less she was just glad to be away from that freak but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to hunt him down and play Russian roulette with her poisons on him and watch the bastard squirm.

"Hiruzen-sama with all due respect this is a bit hard to believe I mean 1 of our own killing that many people and THEN Minato-sama, Kushina-san and Biwako-san" Kurenai said with a bit of doubt and sadness in her statement she had gotten along really well with Asuma mother and had hoped when she had mustered the courage to tell Asuma how she felt that Biwako would be encouraging them to stay together "believe me Kurenai I would not make this claim without being sure of what I say to be true just as I would not make the choice of sending Naruto-kun away if I was not sure it was the best option"

"so that's the reason you were such a wreck for that past week I just wrought it of as you being in a state of morning" a new yet familiar voice spoke from the entrance of the room all eyes turning sharply to the voice to fined 1 Danzo shimura a 69 year old man with an "x" shaped scar on his chin who at first glance seemed like a frail old man with a hunch back, broken right arm, damaged right eye and cane to help him walk but this was all an act to throw off his opponent when standing to his full height he was 5 feet 7 inches his right arm has weights on it to use as a type of club of sorts when in close, the damage done to his eye was real but through some intense surgery he was able to have it replaced with not just any normal eye but a CAMERA eye the technology division had created on his request so that the odds of him being captured and not found where 0 and his "cane" was really a counselled sword which he used effectively when he removed the weights on his arm to give him back his true speed the only downside to his act was that he had gotten so used to it that he always shifted back to it when there was no more enemy to fight his years in the field struck fear in all who heard of him "Danzo the darkness of Konoha".

"Thought to be quite frank I would not have blamed you I would have most likely been in the same state mentally and emotionally" Danzo said as he closed the door behind him "Danzo what brings you here?" Hiruzen was sure that any meeting concerning the black ops group Danzo had formed wasn't due to give in their report until this Saturday "oh no has it really gotten to the point where I need a reason to see an old friend and how he's been doing lately, word from the great vine says you've been under the wealthier as of late, Koharu, Homura and myself where a bit concerned but I told them I would see if everything was all right, but it seems I walked in on quite the discussion, to tell the truth I had always suspected there was something you weren't telling us but to find out our late 4th and his wife did indeed have a child well I must say Hiruzen you've managed to do something you haven't done in years"

"and what might that be?" at first Hiruzen was touched that his friends were concede for him but know someone else knew about Naruto and not just anyone but a man who put the safety of every Konoha family member above all else "surprised me" Danzo said with a slight smirk playing on his face as he shook his head "honestly though you could have at least tried to bring myself, Homura and maybe Jiraiya in on this I mean after all were are the ones who deal the most with keeping tight lipped about things" "that may be true Danzo but you of all people should know that many walls have ears" Hiruzen countered back "too true but do not misunderstand I do see why you felt it might have been far too dangerous for him to stay here I just wish I could have provided extra security for him where ever he ended up"

Hiruzen had to smile just a small bit at how much Danzo was always willing to provide protection for the family be they of high ranking or just children "right I think it's time to get back at the matter at hand I know you all fell hurt and betrayed for my actions and really I don't think I will ever gain back the same amount of trust you all had in me as you used to but what's important now is not your trust in me but you're willingness for this assignment, one you were all fully prepared to undertake 13 years ago and I believe are still willing to undertake it now to help guide Naruto-kun down The road to becoming what he was always meant to be the 5th head of the Konoha Family"

silence once more fell the rooms occupant as they all knew that this was the time for the squabbling to stop to put forward their choice as like any mission you could chose to except it or not "well I don't know about you guys but I'm taking this mission I owe it them" Kakashi didn't even need to think about it really the answer was simple he would help Naruto with or with-out his superior approval consequences be damned "YOSH! Just like my eternal rival to except a mission without hesitation be it dangerous or tedious, history changing or history preserving well if my mind wasn't made up before it sure is now I too will take on this life changing mission to help bring out young Naruto-kun hidden flames of youth!" Gai all but shouted but it was good to see the man back in his usual cheerful mood again "you kidding me you who have to tie me down and beat me to death and even then I won't said no" Asuma said finally turning to face his father with a smirk on his face "if I said no I would not only be betraying him but his mother and Tsume-san" Rin declared with a burning resolved to repay the kindness shown to her by one of the women she looked up to by being just as kind to her son "I am fully prepared to help him in anyway needed of me after all what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't look out for my superior's and my idols son" Kurenai stated with a smile as brilliant as the day she was made a guardian "Oh hell yes! You think I'm gonna pass up the chance to mess with Kushina-nee Chan's kid i'd have to be brain dead to say no to that chance!" Anko loudly responded with a smile so large that Hiruzen half expected it to split her face in half "and who knows maybe he'll be a cute mini version of those 2 put together" "ANKO!" Kurenai exclaimed in shock of her friends behavior "oh come on I'm just saying I mean he's like what 5 years younger than me I've known girls in their 20 to go out with guy's nearly twice their age and besides with a combo of their looks he's boned to be a cutie… unless he let himself go, he didn't did he!" Anko asked in slight alarm because not only would the combo be ruined but it would be harder to teach him "from what I remember from when Minato-kun and Kushina-chan where little they just could not stop running around even when they were in their teen's so I think it's a safe bet he's not as you say "let himself go"" Hiruzen said with added finger quotes "whew well that's a relief" Anko jokingly whipped her brow "but Anko" Hiruzen said in a completely serious tone that said "you listen or you ass is grass" "yes sir?" Anko asked straitening up "I want you to make sure you keep it PG I don't need the headache from Kushina-chan when my time final comes to an end" Hiruzen said losing his seriousness and putting on a look of comedic begging.

Anko blinked once, twice, three times and then lost it "HAHAHAhahaha! Oh God, oh god don't do that hahaha ohh but really ok you got it but if he makes a move I am not held responsible I mean he is just hitting puberty and everything" Anko said as she tried to calm down "...hopefully the legal system keeps you in place" Kurenai mumbled "psst when the hell has the law been able to stop all this" Anko said indicating to herself "hmm you're right" Kurenai hummed softly "see" Anko state quite proud of herself winning the argument "I'll have to get a cage then" and at that everyone just sweat dropped because they could not tell if Kurenai was serious or not "ah ahem right well back to business then Kakashi you will be the first to make contact seeing as I feel you are the most hurt by my actions you will be waiting at least 2 weeks before Gai and Rin join up with you and at least another week then before the other join up with you the reason for this is so that the other family's know nothing of our actions until at least possible 2 months have passed by then, by that time Naruto will hopefully be capable of defending himself until 1 of you arrives if the person or group of people proves too much for him to handle is that understood" "YES SIR!" they all said as 1 back's straight and all form of goofing around gone "good Danzo I'll need your help to keep this from getting out" "consider it already done my friend" "thank you, all of you, I know what I did was not fair to any of you but I can't undo the past but hopefully I can help mend a way forward for the future" and with those words said everyone set out to get ready for their journey all of them thinking the same thing they thought all those years ago 'Naruto I can't wait to meet you'.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hi there VN here with the first chapter YAY it took a while but I got it done well not done I mean we've only just begun but you get what I mean anyway a couple of things I need to address.

1. Gai's name I was going for English dubbed names here but just found out a bit too late that Gai's name is spelled Guy I honestly thought that it was the first one I mean that one at least looks like a name but despite that I'm sticking with Gai.

2. I will be trying to use numbers when the opportunity presents it. I just find that way a lot easier than righting the age.

3. I just realized I f up on the time line last chapter because some peoples ages aren't matching what I was trying to do so I want to put it right you know like, no Kakashi and Minato weren't working together when Minato was 19 no see Minato and Kushina Died at 29 I think I mean I've looked everywhere and cannot get what age they were when they died in cannon but I know for a fact I'm right about what age everyone else was.

Kakashi and Asuma who are just a few months in age apart I think the source material was never clear it just gave the month and day they were born never the year, but I know they were 14 and 15 when it happen same goes for Gai and Rin 14 and Kurenai 15 but in Rin's case if we were talking cannon instead of fanfic she'd be dead.

So for a time line during the 4th it's like this Minato, Kushina and Hizashi all 19, 5 years latter their 24 and Kakashi is 9 when he joins then, a year later M/K/H are 25 Kakashi is 10 like Gai and Obito, Kurenai's age is 11 when they join then another year later M/K/H are 26 K/G/O are 11 and Kurenai is 12 meet 11 year old Rin who is a normal civilian at the time one more year M/K/H are 27 K/G/O/R are 12 and Kurenai is 13 Kushina and Minato get married and she step down as his storm guardian because she wants to have/raise her kids one day whist Minato runs the family so in comes Asuma age 13 also Hizashi was training a 9 year old Anko to take his place when he thought she was ready only she gets kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru and is reduced to a 3 year old with a 9 year old brain one year later Obito dies and Rin takes his place as rain guardian M/K/H 28, K/G/O/R 13, K/A 14 Anko body age 4 minds age 10 and finally one year later Minato and Kushina age 29 die but not before leaving behind a legacy know as Naruto Uzumaki. Hizashi is 29 K/G/R are 14 K/A are 15 and Anko has a 5 year old body and an 11 year old mind. Hopefully that takes care of that confusion.

4. I am having trouble coming up with box weapons for some people I've already got ideas for Naruto, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru but I am having some issues with Hinata and Ino, Kiba's weapon's fine I think but it's just figuring out how to make it work. So if any of you have any suggestion's please let me know because like I said first time doing this and I could use all the help I can get.

5. Also if it seems like it's taking to long for a new chapter to come out that because I want to get as much detail as I can and a lot of info out to you guys …and girls I mean I don't know who's reading this you know, but anyway my writing tool acts up and closes down and then I have to wright it all over again and all that so if It takes a while then please be patient with me and I will try to deliver.

6. Got box animals sorted but they won't make an appearance for some time yet you probably hate this waiting thing but I promise I will deliver the goods in time.

7. not going to lie I WANT suggestions on other family rings and flames cause seriously I'm having trouble just figuring out what the 7th flame of earth is I mean theirs earth, glacier, desert, forest, mountain and swamp and just no answer as to what the last 1 is I'm hazarded a guess that it has to be something to do with the city because well just look at the dudes arm and tell me what else I'm supposed to take away from that but really I need suggestions cause right know the best thing I can come up with is the north, east, south, west, deep, sallow and sea for Kira and that sounds bad in my head but it's the best I got so please put up suggestions on the review cause really I'm more likely to go their than anywhere else.

8. yes you are getting a good Danzo here cause to tell the truth as much as an evil prick cannon Danzo is he still only tried to do what he thought was best for his home sure it wasn't always the best design and something's he did where outright evil but the thing is he just let jealousy and paranoia cloud his more humane judgment and trust me if I make any other fic's in my life then I'll be sure to make him more in character

9. and finally the harem list as some of you guessed Anko is in but really how could someone not add in her hot and wild nature her and Naruto sound like they would go great together in that aspect also instead of outright telling you I'm leaving you this A/F/H/H/H/I/S/S/S/T if you honestly can't figure it out the A stands for Anko not another character I might add more but only if they make sense if you figure out who's on the list you get a cookie and by the way Sakura and Tenten are not part of the Harem so I just gave you a freebie.

Well hope you like this chapter as much as some liked the last 1 well so with that out of the way JA NE!


End file.
